LOVE STORY HINATA
by Namikaze Ray
Summary: Hyuga Hinata murid baru.  Uzumaki NAruto murid yang cerdas tapi dingin  Bagaiman ceritanya?  baca langsung
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Naruto U&Hinata H**

**Rated: T**

**Judul:LOVE STORY HINATA**

**Genre: Romance**

**MAAF KALAU GAJE,OCC  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Antara senang dan gelisa...entah mana yang lebih besar.<p>

'mulai hari ini aku pindah sekolah'

"aku mau turun!"teriak wanita berambut bitru tua dan bermata lavender.

"hosh hosh...aku kira gak ada yang naik bis"gumam hinata sambil mengatur nafasny.

"wahh"

"hay"

"hahahaha"

'oh...semua kelihataan ceria...aku juga ingin dapat teman'inner hinata sambil terseyum.

"selamat pagi!"sapa seorang wanita sambil menepuk pundak hinata.  
>"kamu kelas satukan?bareng yuk"lanjut wanita itu sambil tersenyum.<p>

"ohh,mmm..."

"aku kelas 1.1,kamu?"tanya wanita itu.

'oh ya...bajuku baru sih.'inner hinata.

"err... itu"kata hinata sambil memikirkan kata apa yang tepat.

"hmm?"gumam wanita itu.

"aku lupa sesuatu maaf ya"kata hinata sambil berlari.

"eh?tunggu!"teriak wanita itu.

'aku kelas dua,tetapi aku murid baru disana'inner hinata sambil berlari.

* * *

><p>hinata terus berlari entah kemana.<br>dia tidak sadar sudah berlari sangat jauh dari sekolah tadi.

"hosh hosh...uhuk bodoh uhuk kenapa aku harus lari?"tanya hinata kepada dirinya  
>sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena berlari.<p>

"aku kan harus mengatasinya sendiri...aku akan mulai dari awal di sekolah baru!"teriak hinata  
>sambil mengepal tangannya.<p>

tak sadarkah dia sudah jauh dari sekolahnya.

"hmm?dimana sekolahnya?eh!dimana aku sekarang?"tanya hinata yang baru sadar.

hinata kemudian berlari mencari sekolahnya.

"oh! itu dia"tunjuk hinata ke arah bukit.  
>"apakah aku bisa memanjatnya?"tanya hinata sambil melihat kearah bukit.<br>"tidak ada jalan lain."gumam hinata sambil melihat kanan kiri.  
>"oke deh!"teriak hinata dengan yakin yang langsung memanjat bukit.<p>

hinat terus mencoba memanjat bukit,walau selalu gagal.  
>tapi dia tidak pernah menyerah sama sekali.<br>dan ke sepuluh kalinya hinata memanjat akhirnya dia sampai di puncak.

"dikit lagi!"gumam hinata sambil memanjat.  
>"seram"takut hinata yang melihat ke bawah.<br>"wow"gumam hinata yang melihat bunga lavender.  
>'langitnya luas banget!'inner hinata.<br>'hmm'inner hinata sambil mencium liontin.  
>"disini aku akan berjuang"teriak hinata yang tidak sadar di belakanhnya ada pemuda berambut kuning dan bermata biru<br>sebiru laut dan mempunyai tanda lahir yang mirip kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya.

**SERRR**  
>angin berhembus yang menerbangkan bunga lavender.<p>

"wah!hebat,seperti bada lavender"takjub hinata.  
>"hup hup"gumam hinata sambil mencoba mengambi bunga lavender yang terbang.<p>

tak sengaja tangan hinata bertemu dengan tangang peria berkulit tan.  
>pria bermata laut itu mencoba mengambi bunga lavender yang terbang.<p>

**DEG  
><strong>

'kenapa jantungku berdetak'inner hinata.  
>"eh!"gumam hinata<p>

**blush**  
>muka hinata memerah setelah melihat mata lautnya naruto dan senyumnya naruto.<p>

"mmm"gumam hinata sambil menerima bunga dari pri.  
>"makasih...bagusnya"kata hinata sambil menundukan kepalanya dan memainkan jari-jarinya.<br>sekali-kali hinata melihat kearah pria itu.

"oh...iy"kata pria itu sambil memasukan tangannya ke dalam kanton jelananya.

"..."hinata cuman diam sambil mencium bunga lavender.

pria itu melihat hinata yang lagi mencium bunga lavender,dan langsung pergi.  
>hinata tidak tahu kalau pria tadi pergi entah kemana.<p>

**DING DONG  
><strong>bel sokolah KHS berbunyi

"oh ya,dimana pintu masuknya?"tanya hinata yang mendenga bel sambil menengok ke arah tempa pria itu tadi berdiri.  
>"akh!dia hilang!"teriak hinata yang baru sadar.<br>"kemana dia!"tanya hinata dengan sedikit teriak.

* * *

><p><strong>SEKOLAH.<strong>

"aku akan perkenalkan murid baru"kata guru yang memakai masker.

"hai!aku dari kota suna...namaku kenal"ujar hinata sambil tersenyum.

"hinata?"tanya siswa.

"hyuga tempatmu disana"kata kakashi sambil menunjuk bangku yang kosong.

"iya"jawab hinata sambil berjalan ke bangku yang di tunjuk kakashi.

"salam kenal"seru siswa-siswi.

"hei,apa kami boleh memanggilmu hinata-chan"tanya siswi.

"iya silakan"tanya hinata sambil tersenyum dan berjalan ke bangkunya.

"kok kamu berantakan gitu?"tanya siswi yang melihat pakaian hinata yang berantakan.

"wa wa"gumam siswa-siswi.

"ah."gumam hinata yang melihat pria tadi yang dia temui di bukit sekolah.  
>'kami sekelas'inner hinata.<br>"eh,terimakasih yang tadi!"teriak hinata.

"..."pria itu hanya diam.

"hah?"

"oh,maaf maaf!"ujar pria berambut coklat dan memiliki tato segitiga terbalik.  
>"dia selalu begitu"lanjut kiba sambil mendudukan hinata.<p>

'apa dia pendiam'inner hinata yang melihat pria itu.

"jangan marah ya naruto"ujar kiba.

'jadi namanya naruto'inner hinata.

"kamu bisa panggil aku kiba...salam kenal hinata-chan"ujar kiba sambil bergaya lebaynya.

"eh,kenapa kau pinda kesini?"tanya kiba.

"ayahku pindah kerja"jawab hinata sambil terseyum.

"ini manis"kata kiba sambil memegang liontin hinata.

"um,ini sesuatu yang melindungiku"jawab hinata sambil mengambil lontinnya.

"oh,maaf maaf"kata kiba.

"hei,hinata kamu pakai sepeda ya"

"oh,enggak pakai bus"

"ino kamu juga naik buskan?"

"apa ada yang naik bus?"

"ya,saat hari hujan"

"kalau hujan nanti mau bareng gak"

"iya!senengnya!"

* * *

><p><strong>DING DONG<br>buny bel istirahat  
><strong>

"eh,bunyi bel?"

"ayo kutemani keliling sekolah"ajak kiba.

"ehh?aku juga mau ikut"

"oi,kiba gak mau tuh"

"kamu mau kan?"

"umm"  
>'hahaha...sukurlaha,aku bisa mendapatkan teman'<br>"semuanya ramah"

"ah!"seru hinata yang melihat naruto keluar dari kelas.

"hei,selanjutnya pelajaraan sain,jadi naruto jangan bolos"perintah kakashi.

"ya,kalau pelajaranmu menyenangkan"jawab naruto dengan senyum mengejek yang langsung keluar.

"ikkhh,kenapa orang pintar sok begitu"

"sikapnya buruk"

"..."  
>'mungkin ada sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui tentang dirinya'nner hinata sambil berjalan.<p>

"aku lupa kelas sainsnya"

"tenang saja"

"emm kiba-kun aku boleh tanya?"

"hmm?"

"naruto-kun orangnya seperti apa?"

"naruto uzumaki ya...hmm,dia itu jenius...karena itu guru-guru takut padanya"  
>"dia selalu diam dan menatapmu dengan wajah seram"<p>

"aku gak bisa bicara dengannya"

"gitu"

"daripada itu,bagaimana kalau kau ke club aja?"

"oh, hari ini aku gak bisa"

"oke,sampai jumpa"

"iya..."  
>'club ya...mungkin aku bisa akrab dengan mereka...'inner hinata,<p>

* * *

><p><strong>KE ESOKAN HARINYA.<strong>

"apa aku bisa menambah waktu sekolahku"

"umm,baiklah"  
>"tugas bikin presentasi tahun kedua...aku akan mengumumkan pasangan kelompok"<br>"kalian harus kerja sama"  
>"sakura dan kiba"<br>"naruto dan sai"

"eh,apa kau mau tuker denganku?

"iya aku mau!"

'ini kesempatan untuk bicara dengannya dan berteman dengannya'inner hinata  
>"mohon kerja sama!"<p>

"..."

**DEG DEG**

"eh"

"kalian harus diskusi tentang tujuan dan impian partnermu...besok dipresentasi kan di kelas"

"ehh"

BODOH BANGET!"  
>"kenapa aku harus mengajarkan sesuatu kepada orang lain?"<p>

"untuk meningkatkan kerja sama"

"gak guna bagiku"jawab naruto sambil keluar

"ah"  
>"naruto-kun!"teriak hinata sambil mengejar naruto<br>"apa...buruk bicara denganku?"tanya hinata.

"..."tidak ada jawabaan dari naruto.

"apa...apa karena aku pindah kesini"tanya hinata lagi.

"kamum boleh menulis sesuka hati tentangku"jawab naruto cuek.

"ak-aku tidak mau menerimanay"kata hinata sambil mengenggam tangannya.

"hmm?apa kamu bisa melewatinya dengan kebohongan?"tanya naruto sambil tersenyum.

**BLUSH  
><strong>hinat yang melihat senyum naruto langsung merah wajahnya.

"..."tidak ada jawaban dari hinata.

hinat cuman bisa diam,dan menangis.

'aku gak bisa apa-apa'inner hinata sambil pergi.

"aku pikir dia tersesat,apa sebaiknya kita memangginya lewat mickrohpon?"

"kau diam saja,nanti dia kembali sendiri"

"hei"

"aku ingin pulang"

krekk  
>liontin hinata dibuka.<br>hinata kemudian meminum obat yang ada di liontinnya.

**DING DONG**  
>bel masuk berbuny.<p>

"sudah bell aku harus kembali kekelas"gumam hinata sambil menutup liontinnya  
>"aku akan melakukan yang tebaik"<br>'ini cukup untuk hari ini mungkin aku harus kembali kekelas'inner hinata yang melihat obatnya habis.  
>'tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak...aku harus pulang kerumah'inner hinata sambil mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya<p>

"jadi kamu disini"kata naruto sambil tersenyum.

'gawat'inner hinata.

"semuanya akan mencarimu jika kamu tidak cepat kembali"kata naruto sambil berjalan ke hinata.

'kenapa harus dia?'tanya inner hinata.

"ayo kembali"ajak naruto sambil memegang tangan hinata.

"kenapa kamu?"tanya hinata sambil mencoba melawan.

"diam"perintah naruto sambil mengangkat hinata.

"apa!"teriak hinata.  
>"cepat pergi dariku!aku ingin pulang kerumah"perintah hinata sambil mencoba melepaskan ngendongan naruto.<p>

"kau selalu berbohong"jawab naruto sambil membetulkan gendongannya.  
>"senyummu,dan alasan kau pindah kesini semuanya bohong...saat kau di sana pun...itu juga bohong kan?"tanya naruto yang sudah berhenti.<br>"kalau kau tidak bohong,kau harus kembali"kata naruto sambil berjalan.

'dia mendengarku...kenapa aku sangat terhibur?kenapa'inner hinata sambil menangis.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing: Naruto U&Hinata H**

**Rated: T**

**Judul:LOVE STORY HINATA**

**Genre: Romance**

**MAAF KALAU GAJE,OOC**

**JAWAB RIV  
>ya benar ini dari komik boyfriend,saya penggemarnya.<br>tapi sangan cap selanjutnya belum dibuat.  
>maaf kalau saya ngambil dari komik.<strong>

**Oke selamat membaca  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"ini memalukan cepat turunkan aku!"minta hinata sambil memukul pundak naruto<p>

"..."naruto hanya diam dan berjalan

"hei,dengar tidak!"tanya hinata yang sudah mulai emosi

"sekarang lagi di koridor,jadi tidak ada yang lihat"kata naruto sambil berhinti

"huwa!"teriak hinata yang di anggkut oleh naruto  
>naruto mengangkut hinata dan menurunkannya.<p>

"eh?"

"..."

"..."

"jadi,kamu akan berusaha...cepat masuk sana"perintah naruto sambil mendorong hinata.

"ke-kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"tanya hinata.

"..."naruto hanya diam dan berjalan.

"dan?dia gak mau masuk?ya?"gumam hinata

**DEG DEG** **DEG  
><strong>

'kenapa aku begitu sakit?'inner hinata sambil memegang dadanya.  
>hinata kemudian berjalan kearah kelas<p>

"hinata"teriak seluruh siswa.

"kemana saja kamu?kamu gak apa-apa?"tanya kiba panik.  
>"apa kamu ke ruang uks?"lanjut kiba.<p>

"kenapa?kenapa?hinata,kau tersesat"tanya siswi(kita tidak kasih nama saja ya).

"oh..."

"kami khawatir denganmu loh"kata siswi

"i-iya maaf"kata hinata sambil memainkan jarinya.

"hei,kembali belajar"kata kakashi sambil membaca novel hentai yang disampul.

"ya,pak"jawab hinata sambil yang langsung berjalan kearah kursinya.

"hinata-cha,hinata-chan!"panggil kiba sambil menyolek tangan hinata.

"wah!"gumam hinata yang tangannya di tarik oleh kiba.

"lain kali kalau mau keluar,ajak aku ya?"minta kiba sambil mendekatkan mukanya ke muka hinata.

"kiba-kun kau terlalu perhatian"jawab hinata sambil menjauhkan diri dari kiba.  
>'syukurlah aku kembali'inner hinata sambil duduk.<p>

"pssss pssss"

"ada yang sudah bisa nomor dua?"tanya kakashi  
>"ini soal kelas satu yang sering kalian kerjakaan,gampangkan?"lanjut kakashi sambil menunjuk soal nomor dua.<br>baiklah,soal ini akan dijawab oleh..."

'aku belum bisa!'inner hinata.

"temari saja..."kata kakashi sambil menunjuk kearah siswi itu.

"baik"jawab siswi itu.

"yak,benar!"kata kakashi yang melihat pekerjaan temari.  
>"oke,jumat nanti kita tes tentang soal seperti ini"lanjut kakashi sambi membereskan bukunya.<br>"kalau kalian belajar pasti nanti bisa"lanjut kakashi.

'apa yang harus kulakukan?'inner hinata kaget.

**SKIP**

"duluan ya hinata!aku mau ke club ku"kata sakura sambil melambaikan tangan.

"ya,berusaha ya"

**PERPUS**

'apa teman-teman akan menertawakanku?'inner hinata dengan lemas.  
>'dan juga mereka akan tahu kalau aku sudah sering absen di sekolah?'<br>"tidak,aku tidak ingin mereka tahu"gumam hinata sambil mengenggam buku.  
>'aku masih punya tiga hari...aku harus berusaha'inner hinata sambil belajar.<p>

naruto tak sengaja melihat hinata yang sedang belajar.  
>naruto mulai berjalan melewati hinata.<p>

"gak bisa,aku sama sekali tidak mengerti...mungkin,ada buku referensilain"gumam hinata sambil mencari buku.  
>'apa yang harus kulakukan...tesnya harus gimana'inner hinata yang mulai menangis.<br>"aku masih belum ingin menyerah"gumam hinata sambil menangis.

hinata tidak sadar kalau naruto mendekatinya.

'ugh!kenapa cowok ini ada disini!'inner hinata yang sudah mulai sadar akan keberadaan naruto.

"kamu mengganggu"kata naruto sambil menyenderkan tangannya ke rak buku.

"..."hinata hanya diam dan mulai berdiri.

**BUMP**

FLAP FLAP FLAP

tak sengaja hinata menjatuhkan kertas yang dibawanya.  
>hinata mulai mengambil kertas-kertasnya yang tadi terjatuh.<p>

"matimatika?"tanya naruto sambil membantu hinata.

"ah!"hinata hany bisa terkejut melihat naruto yang dingin membantunya.

"apa karena kamu gak bisa matimatika,kamu jadi nangis?"tanya naruto sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"..."hinata hany diam dan mulai berjalaan kemeja yang tadi dia duduki.  
>"apa?"tanya hinata sambil duduk.<p>

"aku gak mengerti apa yang kau katakan"kata naruto sambil duduk di belakan hinata.

"tolong jangan ribut"perintah pengewas perpus.

hinata dan naruto mulai belajar.  
>sekali-kali hinata menangis,sakali-kali tersenyum.<p>

"si adik keluar rumah dengan jalan kaki,6 menit kemudian si kakak menyusul dengan sepeda"  
>"kalau adik bisa berjalan 50 meter per menit dan kakak 200 meter per menit"<br>"dalam berapa menit si kakak bisa menyusul adiknya?"  
>uhhmmm...6 menit"kata hinata.<p>

"2 menit"ujar naruto bosan.

"karena kau,aku jadi gak bisa konsen diam saja!"perintah hinata.

"bukan...itu soal saja dengan suara sekeras itu"jawab naruto cuek.  
>"itu soal saja jawabnya...kamu kerjakan terus soal itu,tapi masih belum mengerti"kata<br>naruto sambil membalikan badan dan melihat hinata dengan tatapan mengejek.  
>"apa aku"kata naruto sambil berdiri dan berjalan kearah hinata.<br>"perlu mengajarimu caranya?"lanjut naruto.

"hah?gak usah!gak usah pedulikan aku"jawab hinata sambil menulis.  
>"jadi,2menit akan...hah?kenapa ya?"tanya hinata sambil meletakaan tangannya di dagu.<p>

"kan aku sudah bilang...kamu harus pakai rumus"kata naruto sambil melihat kertas hinata.

"eh?"

"jadi buat apa kau pakai x?"tanya naruto.

"..."hinata tidak bisa menjawab.

"makannya dengar kan aku...kamu harus pakai hipotesis langsung hitung liner"kata naruto.

"kamu gak bercanda kan?"tanya hinata yang masih tidak percaya seorang uzumaki mengajarkannya.  
>"hanya karena itu,aku gak akan bilang terimakasih"lanjut hinata sambil menulis ajaran naruto.<p>

"ya...aku gak merasa kamu bodoh,cuman menarik saja"

ya naruto dan hinata terus belajar dengan seriu.  
>kadang hinata membuat naruto pusing karena gak faham-faham.<p>

"disini"kata naruto.

"..."hinata hanya diam dan melihat yang ditunjuk naruto.

"awalnya adalah x"  
>"mereka akan melewati jalan yang sama kan?tapi si adik cuman berjalan 50 meter"<br>"hitungannya tinggal cari x yang sama untuk keduanya...jawabannya 2 menit"jelas naruto.

'jadi bengini caranya'inner hinata sambil melihat catatan yang ditulis naruto.

"soal nomor tiga juga mirip,kau pasti bisa"kata naruto sambil pergi ketempat duduknya.

"o-oke"jawab hinata dengan muka yang merah.  
>"eh?sebentar,ini harus diginikan lalu..."kata hinata sambil berpikir yang membuat naruto balik ke arah hinata<p>

"hmmmm" kata naruto di belakang hinata sambil melihat soal yang tadi di tulis hinata.

"aku mengerti!"gumam hinata sambil mengangkat kepala  
>yang membuat kepalanya terbentur dengan dagu naruto.<p>

"aduh"gumam naruto sambil memegang dagunya.

"aku mengerti sekarang"kata hinata sambil memegang kepalanya.

"hahaha...orang bodoh memang tidak pernah lelah"tawa naruto.

'wow...dia tertawa'inner hinata

**DATER**  
>suara bangku yang ditarik naruto ke meja hinata.<p>

"jangan hanya pakai kepalamu untuk menjawab"kata naruto sambil menaruh bangku ke sebelah bangku hinata.  
>"bagi pensil berdasarkan jumlah anak,dan kau akan memberikan 5 pensil..."lanjut naruto sambil duduk dan melihat buku hinata.<br>aku kan sudah bilang"lanjut naruto sambil menunjuk soal yang salah.

"eh?"

naruto mulai menjelaskan soal yang tadi salah.  
>kadang hinata tidak terima jawaban yang dibikin di hapus bersih oleh naruto.<br>terus naruto menjelaskan sampai di buat gila oleh hinata.  
>hinata hanya mendengarkan dengan serius,dan sekali-kali dengan muka yang merah.<br>karena muka naruto sangat dekat waktu menjelaskan.

"aku berhasi?"kata hinata sambil meletakan pulpennya.

"hmmm,kalau gitu,kutandai"ujar naruto sambil menandai soal-soal yang di buat hinata.

"iya"jawab hinat lemas.

"berusahala"kata naruto sambil menaruh buku ke kepala hinata.

**TEMPAT TINGGAL HINATA.**

"hijiki,kau pulang telat"kata wanita tua.  
>"kamu baru mulai sekolahkan?lebih baik kau enggak usah memaksakan diri"lanjut sang nenek sambil meminum teh.<p>

"mmm...tenang nek, teman-teman baik samaku"kata hinata sambil berdiri.  
>"aku bakalan suka sama sekolah ini kok"lanjut hinata sambil tersenyum.<p>

**KE ESOKAN HARINYA.**

"ukh,tunggu...tidak!gak bisa selesai nih!"gumam hinata sambil merenggangkan badannya yang pegal  
>"aduh"<p>

"berusahalah"

**BLUSH**  
>hinata yang mengingat pesan dari naruto langsng berwajah merah.<p>

"whoa whoa"teriak hinata.  
>"eits!itu cuman kata semangat kok!"gumam hinata sambil menutup mulutnya.<p>

hinata akhirnya beranjak dari tempat tidurnya ke meja belajar.  
>dia mencari-cari buku yang kemarin dia kerjakan.<p>

'kerjakan ini'tulisan tangan naruto.

"oke"gumam hinata sambil tersenyum dengan muka yang merah.

**SEKOLAH**

"baiklah kalian boleh mulai"!"kata kakashi sambil membaca bukunya.

"wow!benar-benar sama dengan soal yang kukerjakan kemarin"gumam hinata sambil meliha-lihat soal  
>yang dikasih sama kakashi si guru mesum.<br>'hebat...kali ini aku pasti bisa'inner hinata sambil tersenyum yang langsung mengerjakan soa-soalnya.

"..."naruto cuman melihat hinata dari arah belakang dengan tatapan bosan.

**SKIP**

"aku kembalikan tes kalian"kata kakashi sambil berdiri.

'kami akan tahu hasilnya'inner hinata.

"ada soal yang susah?"

"nilai rata-rata 65"ya begitulah suara-suara siswa-siswi.

"..."hinata hanya diam dan menunggu panggilan dari kakashi sensi.

"hyuga!"panggil kakashi.

"iya!"jawab hinata sambil berjalan kearah kakashi.

"nih"kata kakashi sambil mengasih kertas ujian hinata.

"oh"gumam hinata sambil melihat kertas ujian yang dikasih kakashi.  
>"..."hinata yang sudah melihat tidak bisa berkata-kata apa-apa.<p>

"hinata kau dapat berap?"tanya siswi.

"a-aku dapat tujuh puluh"jawab hinata senang.

"oi-oi,senang banget"

"..."naruto yang mendengarnya hany bisa tersenyum dan langsung pergi.

"hmm?jawabannya hinata yang salah cuman karena kurang telitti"

'syukurlah mereka gak tahu'inner hinata.

"serius?"

"hinata misterius ya"

" dapat jawaban yang penting"

'ini,sulapnya naruto-kun"inner hinata sambil tersenyum.

**SKIP**

'naruto-kun'inner hinata sambil melihat kearah meja naruto

**TAP TAP**  
>hinata yang tidak melihat naruto di dalam kelas mulai berlari mencari naruto.<p>

"hah?aku rasa dia sudah pulang duluan"gumam hinata sambil berlari.  
>'aku belum ucapkan terimakasih'inner hinata.<br>hinata tak sengaja melihat kearah luar jendela  
>"ah!"kata hinata yang mulai berjalan ketempat pertama kalinya dia bertemu naruto.<p>

**HUSSS**  
>angin berhembus ,menghembus kan rambut kuning pria yang kita kenal adalah orang yang dingin<p>

**SREK**

suara rumput yang diinjak oleh perempuan bermata lavender itu.  
>naruto yang mendengarkannya langsung melihat kearah sumber suara.<p>

"ada apa?"tanya naruto yang sudah tahu siapa yang membuat suara itu.

"aku...datang untuk ucapkan terimakasih"jawab hinata sambil melihat kearah naruto.  
>"jadi te...terimakasih"lanjut hinata sambil menyembunyikan mukanya yang merah.<p>

'hahhhhh'naruto yang mendengarkannya hanya bisa mendesah.  
>"kamu datang bukan untuk berterimakasih kan?"tanya naruto sambil melihat kearah hinata.<p>

"a-aku berubah pikiran!"kata hinata sambil membalikan badan.

"oh begitu"jawab naruto.

'duh,bodohnya begitu maksudku'inner hinata sambil mengepal tanagnnya.

hinata akhirnya balik kesebelah naruto.  
>hinata memegang dadanya,entah kenapa dia begitu sakit di hatinya.<p>

"ah..."desah naruto yang melihat hinata.

hinata akhirnya melihat kearah naruto dan tersenyum,senyum yang bisa membuat semua orang jatuh cinta.  
>naruto yang melihat hinata dari ekor matanya langsung membalikan badannya yang langsung membuat hinata<br>langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya.

**DEG DEG DEG**

'kenap?aku tidak bisa melihat matanya'inner hinata.  
>'sama-sama...aku harus gimana?bahagianya!'inner hinata sambil melihat kearah langit.<br>'aku sengang sekali!aku bersyukur aku pindah sekolah...karena aku bisa bertemu dengan naruto-ku'inner hinata sambil memegang liontinnya.

* * *

><p><strong>...TBC<strong>


End file.
